falling_waterfandomcom-20200214-history
Three Half Blind Mice
.jpg | imagecaption = | airdate = | writer = | director = | previous = "The Swirl" | next = The Well }} This the seventh episode in Season 1 of Falling Water. Synopsis Plot The Woman in Red is an author We know now that she is a writer living in New York City. "Three Half Blind Mice" opens with her sitting at a dinner party with H. Robert Arnault, Woody, and others, where she’s telling them about a new book she’s working on. The book, which we later learn is named Waking Dream: An Eternal Cult, will explore an upstate New York cult called The Green that believes people can enter each other’s minds through dreams. It does sound familiar. Burton is closer to finding The Woman in Red The Woman in Red is The Green's captive, but Burton is getting closer and closer to learning where she is. After getting the storage unit number at the end of last week’s episode, he makes his way to Greenwood Self Storage and breaks in with a pair of bolt cutters. He finds it stuffed with clutter and household items, including the Woman in Red’s dry cleaning and her "mere anarchy" typewriter. Opening a box of documents, he also finds a transcript for Waking Dream, along with several reference books on cults and a brochure for Aeskyton Spiritual Retreat -- the same retreat Tess’ mother runs upstate. In the brochure, he spies a picture of a young Woody. Things are beginning to come together. Tess meets with Woody: first time in seven years We know from last week’s opening scene that Tess and Woody know each other from many years back, and we now know that they were part of Charlotte’s “spiritual retreat,” Aeskyton. But by the way they talk about it, it’s more of a cult commune for those that live there. Tess particularly values her relationship with Woody because he’s the only one who visited her in the hospital after her breakdown; he knowingly told her that sometimes things are out of her control and that it’s not her fault; he must have known about The Boy and the root cause of her breakdown. Taka and Sabine kindle their romance Taka and Sabine continue their relationship, but she still refuses to be fully seen or touched in the bedroom. They’re out walking around the city one afternoon when Sabine sees a man tearing the “His Name Is” posters of the boy off nearby scaffolding. She runs across the street to speak with him, but he runs away. Just as Taka catches her, she tells him she has to go. Tess gets assaulted while investigating The Green Following her sister’s instruction, Tess heads to Astoria Park to document the posters someone is hanging up of her son. She comes upon an abandoned building with posters plastered all over its rusted doorframe, and spray painted in green across them is “His Name Is.” She goes in and finds boxes upon boxes of green sneakers. In the corner is a shrine-like sculpture with pictures of The Boy and candles burned to the wick; above the shrine in rusted block metal letters is "Rare Earth Metals", which is oddly the same product Burton was helping H. Robert Arnault purchase. While taking photos of the shrine, a homeless man, who warned her on the street to get home before dark, comes up behind her in the building and attacks her, yelling, “Get out of my head!” She gets away in time, but the police called to the scene send her to Sabine’s to rest. Taka comes by later on to return Tess’ camera, which was found in the building. Taka gets an even greater education on The Green Before reconnecting with Sabine and Tess, however, Taka chases down the man who was pulling down the posters, eventually cornering him on a roof. He convinces the man, who we learn is named David, to allow him to buy a beer to chat more about The Green, The Boy, and the meaning of it all. David, who’s part of The Green, tells Taka that it has outlets in cities all around the world, not just New York City. They see themselves as the guardians of the sacred, and they believe that the boy is the key to everything -- he’s the one who’s going to turn the lights on and teach everyone they’re all dreaming the same dream. He was tearing down the flyers to protect the boy because there are people that want to hurt the boy because they don’t want the lights turned on. Later, answering the 9-1-1 for Tess’ assault, Taka is exploring the building where she was assaulted and discovers more about The Green -- the Rare Earth Metals sculpture was done by his mother, Kumiko. Tess and Taka connect Tess, Taka, and Sabine all gather for a candlelit dinner after Tess’ assault. While Sabine is out of the room, Taka reminds Tess that they’ve met before with Bill and admits that the boy she’s been taking pictures of in the flyer is one that he saw at the Belgian Consulate and again in his dreams. Taken aback by Taka’s knowledge of her son and in need of answers, Tess excuses herself for the bathroom but actually sneaks out the front door, where she meets Bill, who she texted to pick her up. Looks like she may be going back to his dream tests. Burton admits himself to Aeskyton Spiritual Retreat After seeing Woody in the Aeskyton brochure, he follows him back to his apartment, but as he’s walking in, Bizzy is waiting for him with a gun, clearly delusional and losing her mind because Woody’s been hacking her dreams and altering her sense of reality. She shoots him in the leg, and Woody collapses. Burton apprehends her, but uses the opportunity of an injured Woody to ask about Askeyton because he thinks The Woman in Red may be there. Woody warns him not to go, calling it a lion’s den. "You don’t want to go there," he insists. But his warnings fall on deaf ears. He takes Woody’s wallet and keys and tells Woody to tell the police he was beaten up and robbed; he complies. Burton and Bizzy leave the scene, and Burton drives north toward the Aeskyton Spiritual Retreat. Cast Main * Lizzie Brocheré as Tess * David Ajala as Burton * Will Yun Lee as Taka Guest * as Taka's Mother * as Jones the trader being investigated by Burton * Lou Taylor Pucci as * Michael O'Keefe as * Jodi Long as Kumiko * Jessica Hecht as * Melanie Nicholls-King as * Neal Huff as * Daniel Oreskes as * Francesca Faridany as Helena Swift * Adrian Martinez as Co-Starring * Melanie Nicholls-King as Ann-Marie Bowen * as Andy the man in the other bed * S. Bryson Williams as The Boy * Ramon Fernandez as Latino Man * Leslie Silva as Paula * Tally Sessions as Det. Gary * Liana Pai as Second Nurse * Miriam Hyman as Woman in Scrubs * William Hill as Hank (Senior Uniformed Policeman) * Sue Jean Kim as Dr. Song * Qurrat Ann Kadwani as Concierge * Rita Gardner as Old Jewish Lady * Vanessa Aspillaga as Doctor Gallery Stills File:FW s1 ep6 burton 01 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 02 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 03 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 04 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 05 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 06 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 07 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 burton 08 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 woman in robe 01 1920x1080.jpg File:FW s1 ep6 woman in robe 02 1920x1080.jpg References